The present disclosure relates to a package board, a method for manufacturing the same, and a package on package having the same.
Recently, electronic industries have adopted a mounting technology of using a multi-layer printed circuit board which may be highly densified and integrated at the time of mounting components to implement small and thin electronic devices. The high-density and high-integration multi-layer printed circuit board has been implemented by advancement in element technology which may implement micro circuits, bumps, and the like on a substrate. Recently, a semiconductor package such as a system in package (SIP), a chip sized package (CSP), and a flip chip package (FCP) configured as a package by mounting electronic devices on a printed circuit board in advance has been actively developed. Further, a package on package (POP) in which a control device and a memory device are implemented as one package form to improve miniaturization and performance of a high-performance smart phone has been developed. The package on package may be implemented by individually packaging the control device and the memory device and then stacking and connecting them.